Sharing Victory
by Aeilde Light
Summary: an alternate end to Voldemort. Most of the dialogue in the beginning is straight out of Deathly Hallows. this is a one shot story.


"Harry Potter is dead." Voldemorts voice echoed through the destroyed courtyard as he strode forward, Hagrid sobbing quietly as he held Harry's body. Ron made himself stand taller, raising his chin as those around him fell into silent tears for the boy who lived. Hermione clutched herself, not even trying to hold back her tears and he wrapped his arms around her, trying to give her some of the strength he had left. Others began to cry out,  
"No! Harry!"  
"NO!"  
"He can't be dead!"  
"SILENCE! It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at me feet where he belongs!" Voldemort hissed. Ron watched as the large man laid Ron's best friend at the feet of his killer. He could feel Bile rising to his throat.  
"You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on other to sacrifice themselves for him!" Voldemort cajoled.  
"He beat you!" Ron yelled, unable to stand Voldemort standing there, looking so proud about killing a 17 year old boy. Others began shouting at Voldemort as well, heartened by Ron's indignant yell. ron glared at Voldemort as he spewed some nonsense about how he had caught Harry trying to run from the battle. Ron clenched his fist and took a step forward, surprised to see Neville launching himself at Voldemort. Bellatrix disarmed him immediately and cackled, looking at Neville with a mix of pure delight and malice.  
"You are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?" Voldemort asked. "You will make a very valuable death eater. We need your kind."  
"I'll join you when hell freezes over, Dumbledore's Army!" Neville shouted at Voldemort, standing tall and proud. Ron cheered for Neville, and wasn't at all surprised to hear most of those behind and around him cheering as well. Voldemort's amused smile disappeared from his face as he raised his wand, ready to kill Neville. In that moment, many things happened at once. The sorting hat fell from the sky, landing at Neville's feet, but Ron was too busy rallying those around him for an attack to notice. Grawp had appeared and began to run headlong into Voldemort's Giants the moment he saw them. Neville reached into the Sorting hat and pulled a large sword encrusted with rubies from its depths and lunged toward Nagini, swinging it down on the snake with a swift chop. Ron yelled, leading to charge, back into battle with the Deatheaters. Voldemort screamed his mouth open wide, and his eyes bulging as he raised his wand toward Neville once again, desperately wanting to kill the one who destroyed the one thing he ever cared for. a spell shot out of the Elder Wand aimed at Neville but the spell only bounced off, neither duelist sure where the shield charm had come from. Ron took aim, charged and jumped, landing on Voldemort's back who stumbled forward, not expecting the physical assault in the middle of a wand duel with another. Neville kept firing spells at Voldemort and Ron held on to him as tightly as he could, trying to a good enough hold on him to perform spell work. Voldemort thrashed beneath him, and Ron idly thought it was trying to hold on to an angry snake underwater, redoubling his efforts to stay holding on. Crashes and pops and screams filled the air around them as Ron tried to wrestle Voldmort to the ground while he and Neville shot spells at each other. Voldemort managed to wriggle out of Ron's grasp and shucked him off, standing tall once again. Neville pointed his wand at Voldemort shouting "STUPEFY!" but the dark lord deflected it easily, glaring at Neville with pure hate in his eyes.  
"PERTIFICUS TOTALLUS!" Ron screamed, aiming at Voldemort's back, his eyes widening with shock as his body stiffened and fell to the ground, clattering like a board, his wand slipped from his fingers and landed a foot away from him. Neville blinked, his wand still raised and ready for combat.  
"...Did you actually just put a full body bind curse on Voldemort?" Neville looked to Ron, surprised, not glancing at the battle still raging around them.  
"I...uh...I just said the first thing I could think of..." Ron walked toward the frozen Voldemort and gave him a hearty kick. Voldemorts eyes flicked toward Ron then at Neville, obviously enraged.  
"I suppose I should take over?" Harry asked grimly as he knelt to pick up the Elder wand.  
"HARRY!" Ron and Neville shouted in unison. Ron rushed forward and held his friend in a tight embrace. "Blimey! You're not dead!" Ron called happily, "mate, don't scare us like that!" he then chided, looking at Harry seriously. The battle had moved away from the three of them and the stiff Voldemort, the sounds of war coming from further away.  
"I guess I should do this now, before he figures a way out of the body-bind curse." Harry stepped forward, gently pushing Ron aside.  
"You don't have to do it alone Harry." Neville stepped forward to stand by his side. Ron nodded and joined them on Harry's other side.  
"I don't want you two to have to kill anyone..." Harry looked to them, pleadingly. "This has always been my job."  
"There's not much left to kill Harry, what do you think we've been doing running around destroying horcruxes for? We've been killing him a piece at a time. And we're here to help you kill the last piece alive." Ron said simply, looking at Harry. Neville nodded in agreement, despite not understanding the whole of it. Harry closed his eyes, silent for a moment.  
"Alright. Together." Harry opened his eyes.  
"Together," said Neville.  
"It only fitting friends should finish him off anyway." said Ron, raising his wand.  
"On three," Harry raised the elder wand, pointing it at Voldemort.  
"One," Neville counted, raising his wand as well.  
"Two," Ron aimed his wand at Voldemort's head.  
"Three."Harry whispered.  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" three voices shouted in unison, the clearing suddenly being swathed in green light. Voldemort's body seemed to heave as the spells hit him, then he collapsed again, an empty shell. the three of them looked at the broken body and turned away, heading back into the battle to spread the news.  
The war was over.


End file.
